Hunter X Hunter: Shageki-en
by RedundantWalrus0240
Summary: Leo is a hunter that only hunts one thing, and that is fire. with his new friends gon, killua, and leorio. can they help Leo find what he is looking for?
1. chapter 1

Hunter X Hunter: Shageki-en

"Fire has been in our existence since the dawn of time. Many seek its light for dark purposes such as war itself; while others seek it for light and comfert. While me I seek the flame for a different reason I seek for a vendetta. I hunt for it that is why I decided to become a hunter." as those thought spins through my mind as I lay here bleeding to death in this hell called a desert I slowly reach into my pocket for my last cigarette. I slowly pull it out in pain knowing that soon that i will meet the darkness known as death, but before then I want enjoy my last cigarette as I put it in my mouth I snap my finger's a small flame emits from my thumb as l use what's left of my energy, but was it worth it in long run "no it wasn't..." as I whispered to my self. My name is Leo and this time I might die. But shortly after those thoughts go through me I see a small dust clouds roll past me a mile away "I will live!" I scream. As I struggle to stand I raise my arm "this might kill me but its worth a try." I focus all of my nen into my arm"SHAGEKI-EN!!!!!!" I screamed as a major flame pushed from my hand. The flame stood at least twenty foot high. "I just hope they see it..." I struggle to speak as I fall into darkness.

Authors notes: it has been along time since I have written anything so please excuse shortness of the first chapter-your friend R.W


	2. Shageki-en?

"Hey Killua when do you think we make it to the next town? I'm so bored!" gon shouted on the back of an old dusty truck that Leorio got for a " great deal" but in reality it was falling apart. " I don't know I can't read this map!!!" Killua screamed in an aggravated breath as he throws the map from the bed of truck. " Hey why are we out in this desert anyways? Leorio asked as he looked at the kids. " We told you this already, we are heading to zainen district because we got a message from biscuit saying that there have been major disturbances by the cause of organization of nen users ,and me and Gon wanted to see what was happening and try to stop it." Killua stated to Leorio while he had a bewildered look on his face. "WERE STOPPING BAD GUYS LEOR-" as an explosion emitted a half mile back "Turn back Leorio!!"Gon shouted as Leorio took a hard left turning back " I don't know what's going on but were checking it out. "Leorio said. As they reach to the base of the explosion they find a young man with ripped up clothes with a stab wound in the gut. The young man was tall and lanky with shaggy brown hair and a half burning cigarette laying a few feet away. " Is he dead?" KIllua asked Leorio and Gon. " I don't know but we have to try something!" Leorio said as he ran toward the ininjured mans he knelled toward the injured man he saw what had appear to be a hunter license hanging out his jacket pocket "Gon! Killua! He's a hunter!" Leorio shouted at them as they ran torward them "I'm gonna give him first-aid , but we need to get him to the nearest town for medical treatment." Leorio said calmly as he patched the half dead man up. Gon,KIllua, and Leorio carried the man to the truck and hurried to town. As they pulled into a small town that barely has a hundred and fifty people Gon quickly jumped from the bed of the truck to seek out the town docter. As he reached the store he felt an awful presence he immediately stopped " Come out." Gon said in a solem voice as the wind blew a sand cloud across the street. As it moved something came from the sand to attack Gon, but he dodged it with mere ease. " show yourself." Gon again said. "But I already am..." an ominous voice spoke as the sand formed into a human body. " From what I can see you are a reinforcement user so I won't have to worry about your attacks so hand over the shageki-en and you can leave in peace." the man made of sand snarled." Shageki-en? it has to be the man we found or they probably wouldn't of bothered us." Gon thought to himself as he stands facing an enemy who looks to be serious." Enough of these childish games!!! " the sand-man snarled as he dashed to Gon intending to kill. "Move!!! " the mysterious man screamed with his right arm out fixing to fire an attack. Gon in a hurry jumps out the mans way "SHAGEKI-EN!!!!!!!!" the man shouted as burst stream of fire ignites from his hand heading directly to the enemy causing the man to turn to glass from the attack. As the glass figure stands there the stranger walked to it "Your kind will never own this ability. " he said as he crushed the statue.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter as many of you know Chester bennington has recently died and dedicate this chapter to him for all the times I have listened to him while writing and i will continue to listen to him**

 **Your friend-R.W**


	3. Gon vs Leo?

**(Authors note: I decided to continue in third person)**

As the sun was setting in the street of a small desert village our heroes and the stranger; they found killing the enemy with a single attack stood in shock looking at this man. Gon took a step to the man but he quickly turned to Gon and he said "Its alright he was alone." he said quietly said as he fell to the ground on one knee shaking

"Mister are you alright?" Gon said as he slowly walked toward the atranger. As he spoke he slowly rose back to his feet "I am fine; don't worry kid just get back in the truck and go home" the stranger said waving his hand signaling to leave him alone. " I could of beat him without killing him. Gon stated in fury; the stranger turns to Gon "Ok kid if you say so, he was able to use nen if you even know what that is to begin with-" "I do I'm a reinforcement user I could of took him." Gon stated again but with a more stern voice."why are you even here!!!" the stranger shouted at the boy in aggravation. "why are you ?" the boy questioned to the stranger " _This damned boy a bit curious isn't he._ " the stranger thought to himself " No...I won't drag another person into this." the stranger mumbled to himself. " Were here to help tell us!!!" Gon said loudly. "If you want to know you first must fight me." the stranger said as he dropped his bandages off of his body. " I accept...uh what's your name mister ?" Gon asked a he scratches his head. " It's Leo kid. " Leo said grinning as he assumed his fighting stance. "Uh guys were in the middle of a village guys" Killua said as the wind blew past Gon and Leo for a second before they realized where they are at. "Oh I forgot! Leo can we take this in the desert?" Gon shouted. "Sure kid." Leo said as he walked by Gon and the rest of them "But give me two days before we fight I need to heal we will meet at where you found me at." Leo said as he walked away with injuries. "But you'll need more proper treatment let me come with you!!!" Leorio shouted as Leo hobbled away. "No I am fine I just need to build a fire and I should be okay, just give me two day. " Leo said growing further and further away.

 **Two days afterwards**

Gon and his friends are patiently waiting at the place of where they first met one anouther there. As they sit for an hour Killua starts to get frustrated from the wait "Where is he!!!!" Killua screamed impatiently up into the air. " He'll come I now it. " Gon spoke as the wind kicks up behind me bringing dust flow by him. Killua hasn't seen Gon this serious since the chimera ant incident, him and Leorio both hates seeing Gon this serious as they notice Leo has just shown up for the match "Sorry about that I lost my way for a bit and finally found you guys, but Gon are you ready? " Leo asked as his voice turned stern. "Because the road I walk is a long unforgiving trail that may see no end, are you ready? Leo asked again even more serious as he prepared for combat. "Yes I have been ready but I won't be alone and you won't either if I win." Gon said as his energy flowed around the boy. As both fighter stand staring at each

other for a moment then the fight commenced by Gon charging toward Leo in furious speeds. Gon attacks Leo at alarming speed that Leo couldn't block, him taking all the damage after a break from the attack Gon gets hit in the gut but that wasn't the end after took a step back his shirt was caught on fire. He quickly realizes that this is Leo's true power. Gon looks upon his abilities were not just shooting flames from his hands but complete flame control; Leo's arms and legs were enveloped by fire.

Can Gon figure a plan to defeat Leo to prove to him that's he is not just a child.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am sorry that this chapter has took a bit, but Dont worry I will continue with this story and also I advise any fans who enjoy to listen to music while reading I have some recommendation.**

 **1\. Centuries- fall out boy**

 **2\. Hell to pay- ffdp**

 **3\. Courtesy call- thousand foot crutch**

 **Your friend - R.W**


	4. BURNING INTENSITY OF LEO AND GON!

**I will be starting a forum for anyone wanna place a comment or something you didn't like please I am open to critisism. But please enjoy your read**

Gon quickly takes off his ruined green jacket and tosses it away as is slowly burns up. "I thought you could just shoot flames from your hand but this is complete flame control. " Gon said surprised as he regained his posture agian. " The shageki-en is my most basic move its to slow for me; so I created this ability and created a fighting style the shageki fist." Leo said as the flames guard his arms and legs Gon knew that he couldn't make any mistakes so he got in the stance of the janken as Gon said "This one is rock..." Gon said as his energy surged around him then he disappeared then reappeared behind Leo as begin to strike him Leo avoided him as Gon missed Leo began his attack each one started furious attacks and dodges. Leo and Gon both jump back to catch a breath _" I can't hold this for much longer without it becoming_ _lethal"_ Gon thought to himself whifirehe attack grows stronger. _" Ah! I got it now!!"_ Gon exclaimed in his mind. Gon charges toward Leo once again ,and Leo goes for the strike as well they both dissapper past each other and once again begin furious attacks. Leo dodges Gon's janken again, but as he did it was to late Gon had suspected this move and was waiting for him "JANKEN!!!!" Gon screamed as he struck leo. He couldn't avoid it and took all of the attack. A monstrous shock wave from the attack blowing sand typhoons and then an explosion quickly happened and killua screamed "GON!!!!!!!" in concern for his freind. As the dust clears two figures standing by one another. Gon and Leo both standing in front of each other; Gon's arm was covered by flames while a complete flame was around both him and Leo. " That was close, if I hadn't stopped that attack it would of killed both of us." Leo said as he sighed in relief. That's when Gon realized Leo caught his arm while activating the janken ,also absorbing the attack somehow. Killua and Leorio came up running to see if they're alright. Both with minor injuries, Leorio began medical treatment to both of them as they were being patched up Leo began to speak " You beat me fair and square, that attack would have wiped me out." Leo said smiling. "But the more serious note I am a fire hunter, and the people that are after me are evil people they seek my ability because it will lead them to a rare weapon." Leo continued to explain how he got wounded to the name of the weapon he named was the "flame of Kagu-tsuchi". " I raised in the small islands of the east. It was a small fisherman's town of Sakana. My family was me, my sister, and my mother ; my father died in accident when I was younger I don't remember much of him. But anyways when I was twelve I heard a story about a fire that never could be put out by the greatest amounts of water, even emperor's sought out this flame as a weapon, but one emperor managed to find this fire. He caused many wars in my country; until one day a mysterious warrior confronted the emperor to a duel to prove that the fire could be stopped. When the two warriors began to fight the emperor started to realize the flame Kagu-tsuchi was slowly being absorbed by this mysterious man. As the flame dissolved away the to the point to whence the Kagu- tsuchi was no more..." as Leo stopped Gon, leorio, and killua sat there trying to gather their thoughts " What happened? " Gon asked. " Well the mysterious man disappeared with the the flame before the could continue on, and that man has inspired me to chase him and the legendary flame. I am the one that will find it" Leo finished as he stood up. "well lets go back to York new city I gotta talk to master Netero." Leo said as he walked to Leorio's truck. "Uh chairman Netero has been dead for a year and a half; he died during the chimera ant incident." Gon said in confusion as Leo walked past him. Leo stopped turning in bewilderment " What! Damn old man why didn't he contact me!!" Leo screamed in rage. " I could of helped!!! I was strong enough!" Leo screamed as he began to sob. " Are you ok Leo? " Gon asked as slowly walked closer to him. " We'll still go if you need to. " Killua said sincerely " Yeah we should I'm sure that everyone at central should be happy to see you Leo Leo especially since your one of Netero's few students." Leorio said with enthusiasm. "Ok, I still need information but since this new development I will have to visit Netero's grave." Leo said as he wiped his tears away as he walked to the truck.

 **This concludes this chapter please keep an eye out for the next chapter**

 **-Your friend R.W**


End file.
